


[Podfic] Without a Shadow of a Doubt

by CharismaticEnticer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (sort of), All of the words here belong to Maiden of the Moon, Dialogue-Only, FAVOURITE KINK IN THE WHOLE DAMN FANDOM, I asked permission to podfic and she gave it me, Innuendo, M/M, POV First Person, Past Tense, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Present Tense, Sex, its not plagiarism for the sake of it, on-air sex, pleasedontlaughatmyvoice, podcast style, quiredo warning, radio sex, these excerpts do actually have an explanation by the author, work contains excerpts from the actual show for in-story purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharismaticEnticer/pseuds/CharismaticEnticer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Original Author's Summary</b>: <i>This just in, dear listeners: it appears that Night Vale’s unnamed, but increasingly prolific feelings delivery service has been making special rounds this past week, working overtime in honor of Groundhog Day. Easily the most romantic day of the year here in our fair city, the popular service has taken it upon itself to help couples, singles, and an uncomfortably large subset of sexually aware pre-teens celebrate this holiday in an emotionally fulfilling way. As always, their services are free, convenient, and inescapable.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Without a Shadow of a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Without a Shadow of a Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933906) by [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon). 



Putting my notes in the body of the work this time so as to make a word count. I've been debating making a podfic for quite a while now, but it's only recently I found the bravery to do so. This podfic was made with permission from Maiden_of_the_Moon, and I feel satisfied enough with the result to release it to the world at large. ...Well, not _satisfied_ , but if I don't release it I'll be worse than if I never committed myself in the first place. Being gentle is asked for, but not expected.

~~i can fucking do it i can fucking do it~~

Note: I'm British, cis-female. My Cecil voice (and my Carlos one for that matter) is not gonna be entirely accurate, my best though I may have tried. 

Original text of the thing I'm podficcing:  **above**.  
My reading: **[here](https://www.mediafire.com/?5pe1qm5gcjhqpj5)**. (I can't get dewplayer to work for the life of me.)  
Length: **13:53**.

Bleep boop.


End file.
